


The edge of sleep

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble Sequence, Gap Filler, Gen, Hobbits, Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short gapfiller for each of the three books featuring Frodo's relationship with each of the other hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The edge of sleep

1.  
"I know what you want to do, and I won't let you get away with it this time either. You keep thinking you can give us the slip, dear cousin, but it won't work. I won't let you go off alone, do you understand that? If you believe we're safer apart from Boromir then we'll get away. I'll convince Pippin if you need me to. We can sneak away, the four of us. We'll do it while Strider's on watch; he'll understand, and the others won't hear a thing. Just give us the word, Frodo, and we'll go with you."

When he'd finished his speech -- a whisper in Frodo's ear, really -- Merry lay quietly on the ground and listened to the river washing against the rocks, the light drizzle, Pippin's and Gimli's snores. He listened to Frodo's breathing (feeling each breath, for he was pressed close against him, both hobbits lying on their sides) and waited for an answer. Frodo was pretending to sleep, but neither of them was fooled. Merry knew the way Frodo's brow smoothed when he slept and the way it furrowed when he was anxious. He knew Frodo was listening now. But Frodo said nothing.

* * *

  
2.  
So Frodo lay down, and laid his head on Sam's lap, and slept almost at once. And watching him, holding him, Sam found he could ignore the smell of stale and rotting air that had grown stronger as they climbed. His thirst faded, and the jagged rocks behind and beneath him caused him no pain. He thought not of how long and difficult the journey had been so far nor of how much worse it would be before the end, but only that this moment, the trust that Frodo put in him, was what he wanted most in the world.

He'd wrapped his arms around Frodo at first with the thought of keeping him safe, but once he saw the peace that came to his master's face in sleep, Gollum and the orcs and all other enemies faded from his mind, and he felt not like one protecting but one protected, calm and safe in this perfect presence. He moved one hand across Frodo's face and the other over Frodo's chest, not as a form of defense but in a gentle embrace. He leaned back against the stones and relaxed, and let his mind follow Frodo's, drifting closer to sleep.

* * *

  
3.  
The sun was just setting when they reached Bree. Pippin, whose memories of the place were vague with dark, rain, and fear, recognized nothing until they came to the Prancing Pony, where Butterbur still had a room set aside for four hobbits. It was the first time they'd seen hobbit-sized things since they'd fled this very room in panic, over a year earlier. Pippin snuggled into one of the beds, exhausted but content, and saw Frodo hesitate before lying down. Frodo looked uncomfortable and cramped, like he'd have trouble sleeping here. _And I'm the one who's grown taller_, Pippin thought.

"Soon enough it'll all be like this," he said aloud.

"What will that be like," Frodo mused, "to be a hobbit among hobbits again? No more excuses, I suppose. Everyone expects you to feel at ease, to _fit_, once you're among your own people."

"I expect we'll always feel a bit apart from the rest of them, Frodo. Nothing wrong with that, nothing to make excuses for. Anyway," he grinned, "you were never a typical hobbit among hobbits."

"Nor were you, Pip." A rare soft smile in return.

"Destined for greater things, we four."

Frodo nodded and closed his eyes.


End file.
